L'amore impossibile può trionfare?
by Soramii-chan
Summary: El amor. No hay nada más bello que eso, ¿no creen? (...) Hay amores fraternales, platónicos, posibles e imposibles. Hoy hablaremos de un amor "imposible". / Itacest ; AU Humano. One-shot.


¡Hola a todos y todas! Este fic tenía pensado hacerlo hace un tiempo, ahora que me vino un ataque de inspiración logré hacerlo ¡Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia le pertenece al awesome Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Advertencia:** Puede que haya OoC u.u

¡Disfruten~!

* * *

.

El amor~ No hay nada más bello que eso, ¿no creen? El sentimiento de estar con esa persona en especial y sentirte en otro mundo, donde están solamente tú y él/ella. Aquellas "mariposas" en el estómago, sonrojos y pensamientos en torno a aquella persona en especial… Es hermoso.

Hay amores fraternales, platónicos, posibles e imposibles.

Hoy hablaremos de un amor "imposible".

Su cabello color castaño rojizo, un rulo sobresaliente del lado izquierdo, sus ojos cafés hipnotizantes, sus pestañas largas que parecían abanicos, su inocencia, afectuosidad e ingenuidad, todas **todas **las características de Feliciano, su ser amado, hechizaba a Lovino. No sería un problema si ambos no fueran hermanos.

Sí, hermanos, nacidos de mismo padre y madre, compartiendo la misma sangre que fluía por sus venas.

Desde que tenía memoria estaba loco por su hermano. Sí, su mal humor es sumamente grande y es bastante conocido por eso, pero sólo había mostrado su faceta sentimental a Feliciano.

Conforme iban pasando los años la necesidad de hacerlo suyo aumentaba ¡Qué bueno que no es un caliente cualquiera! Al menos tiene auto-control. Y vaya que lo tenía, desde los 16 pensaba en "eso", y ahora tenían 21. Ambos compartían un piso de departamento mientras aún iban a la universidad. Como ya se dijo antes: auto-control… Nivel: Dios.

Pero un día todo cambió, su lindo hermanito se sometía ante él. Ya nada ni nadie pararía sus acciones, lo haría suyo y pobre del cabrón que intente profanarlo después de Lovino, porque le llegará la hostia de su vida.

Suaves sonidos de besos de escuchaban por la habitación, y por el silencio que había en la casa hacían un pequeño eco.

–He-Hermano… No..

La palabra que más le dolía a Lovino era aquella. Era lo que los separaba de forma cruel. Ser homosexual estaba ya visto, mucha gente lo aceptaba, pero ¡eran hermanos! Incesto puro y duro. Se sentía mal, y lo peor es que aquello "le ponía".

–No haces más que provocarme, Feliciano.

Susurró el mayor con voz ronca y en un rápido movimiento mordió ligeramente el cuello del menor, dejando una notoria marca. Se desplazó por todo el cuello, metiendo sus manos debajo de la camisa del menor y tocando las tetillas del contrario. Feliciano jadeó por el contacto, estaba bastante sensible.

–Eres solo mío, Feli.

De un momento a otro Feliciano se encontraba desnudo bajo el cuerpo de Lovino. Una imagen bastante erótica para la mente del Vargas mayor. Ahora venía lo mejor; se iba bajando los pantalones cuando… Lovino escuchó sonar el despertador, el cual terminó en el suelo.

–Joder, tendré que comprar otro.

Efectivamente, lo tiró con tanta fuerza que se averió.

Perezosamente se incorporó en su cama, recordando de golpe lo que había soñado. No sabía si alegrarse o aterrarse, hacía ya varias semanas que soñaba lo mismo: incesto con su gemelo. Con suerte aquel día Feliciano no se coló en su cama, así no podría ver un pequeño problema que Lovino tenía entre las piernas.

Tras una larga estadía en el baño, fue directo a la cocina para ver qué preparaba su hermano. Había una olla con pasta en su interior. Le extrañó bastante que no esté en la cocina, además que había un enorme silencio. Se dirigió al cuarto de Feliciano, donde se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y que no estuviese allí. Dio una vuelta por el piso y en el comedor visualizó una hoja de cuaderno con algunos garabatos escritos. Se acercó y los garabatos eran palabras. Tomó el papel y leyó su contenido:

_Ve~ Lo siento Lovi, ocurrió algo urgente y debí irme temprano. Hay pasta por si quieres almorzar, no llegaré hasta tarde ¡de verdad lo lamento!_

_Feliciano._

Celos. Sí, en ese momento sentía bastante celos. Seguramente aquella inoportuna situación era una excusa para verse con el alemán y practicar el sadomasoquismo que tanto le gusta al rubio.

¡NO, MALDITA SEA, NO!

¡No puede imaginar a otra persona con su Feli!

¡Y mucho menos creerlo suyo! Son sólo hermanos, calma, Lovino, calma…

Al carajo la calma.

–¡¿Me podrías explicar qué haces en aquel lugar?! –Gritó un enojado Lovino al escuchar su llamada siendo contestada.– ¡Sabes que no me gusta que te juntes con ese macho patatas!

–Vee~ Fratello ¡de verdad lo lamento! –Al otro lado de la línea el italiano menor lloriqueaba por el regaño de su hermano mayor.– ¿Cómo supiste que estoy con Lud?

–No sé, nunca pensé que estabas con él. –Respondió con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.– Es bastante obvio de tu parte, siempre estás con él.

–Oh, claro…

–¿Estás en su casa, verdad? ¿O en la Universidad?

–En su casa ¿por?

"_Su casa, su casa, su casa…_" Un eco invadió la cabeza de Lovino. Su pensamiento anterior, cuando leyó la nota, se iba justificando de a poco. Lovino cogió la llave del automóvil y salió del departamento, bajando las escaleras a alta velocidad.

–Voy hacia allá. –Cortó la llamada antes que el menor le protestara.

Sabía que estaba mal sobreprotegerlo tanto, pero el simple hecho de pensar que estaba con alguien más lo sacaba de sus casillas. Tenía unas ganas enormes de monopolizarlo… pero no podía, era un pensamiento muy egoísta, tampoco es como si quisiera que Feliciano se aburriera de él y lo mandara a freír espárragos.

Al conducir, de vez en cuando sentía que algunas personas soltaban risitas en su dirección o lo miraban mucho. Claro, de seguro nadie manejaba tan bien el vehículo como él, pft, todo un profesional. Llegó a la casa donde vivía el alemán y pasó a toda prisa a tocar el timbre. Los segundos en que Ludwig demoró en abrir la puerta a Lovino le parecieron eternos, lo cual reforzó su mal pensamiento hace varios minutos atrás. Finalmente el alemán hizo aparición.

–Oh, Lovino –Pausó un momento mirando rápidamente de pies a cabeza al italiano.– ¿Qué haces-?

–Vengo a buscar a mi fratello, si es lo que quieres saber, stupido. –Interrumpió al alemán con un notable enojo.

–No, iba a preguntarte que qué haces con pijama…

Lovino arqueó una ceja y miró su ropa. Ludwig tenía razón, andaba en pijama. ¿Cómo no, si salió del departamento como alma que lleva el diablo? Se dio una palmeada mental en la frente, con razón algunas personas soltaban algunas risitas en el camino mientras caminaba a toda prisa, o algunos policías que pasaban por su lado en la carretera. Se ruborizó por la vergüenza pasada.

Al estar sumido en sus pensamientos entre vergüenza y bofetadas, no se dio cuenta que Feliciano estaba frente suyo intentando reprimir una risa al ver el peculiar atuendo de su hermano. Nunca nadie imaginaría al gran amante de la ropa, Lovino Vargas, en aquellas pintas por la ciudad.

–¿F-Fratello? ¿Estás bien? … Ciao, Terra chiamata Lovino. (Hola, Tierra llamando a Lovino.) –Decía el menor de los Vargas mientras le hacía señas a su hermano con las manos.

–Ah. –Lovino reaccionó por el movimiento de manos de su hermano.

–¿A qué venías, hermanito?

–Nos vamos a casa.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

–Sólo ven conmigo y punto. –Lovino reprimió las ganas de gritar y Feliciano logró captar ese pequeño detalle.

Al no querer ver a su hermano enojado cumplió lo que su hermano le ordenó, después de buscar su bolso dentro de la casa del Bielschmidt menor.

El viaje hacia el departamento resultó bastante silencioso. Mucho para el gusto de Lovino, que aunque le gusten los ambientes tranquilos éste no era uno de esos, sino que era más incómodo.

–No soy un niño, Lovino, no es necesario que cuides tanto de mí.

Soltó Feliciano rompiendo el silencio que se había formado de la forma más hiriente, según Lovino. Él sabía aquello, pero sus celos, ¡sus malditos celos! No le dejaban hacer las cosas de la manera más correcta.

Lovino estacionó el auto a un costado de la vereda mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su gemelo, el cual al parecer no tenía intenciones de detenerse.

–Puedo hacer las cosas por mi cuent-…

Lovino, también conocido como Romano, tiró el asiento donde estaba su hermano hacia atrás y se posicionó encima de Feliciano.

–Lo sé pero… Tú siempre estás con el patatero. Que Ludwig esto, Ludwig aquello ¡me enfurece, maldición! … me da celos que pases tanto tiempo con él. –Su voz se fue quebrando de a poco.– Quiero tenerte sólo a mi lado yo… Puede que haga mal, y que te esté cansando, pero… pero… –Con un gran esfuerzo de su parte y sin que su voz se quebrara por completo, logró susurrar:–Ti amo, Feliciano.

Feliciano quedó perplejo ante las palabras de su hermano ¿eran verdad o una broma? ¿Estaba siendo grabado para uno de esos programas de bromas? No lo podía creer, de verdad no. Titubeó un momento asimilando las palabras que la querida persona frente suyo pronunció.

–Anche io ti amo, Lov- (También te amo, Lov-)

–¡No! –Lovino gritó a la vez que unas delgadas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos e interrumpiendo lo que Feliciano le iba a decir.– No ese tipo de amor. No amor fraternal, maldición. –Feliciano sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rostro a Lovino y de paso secaba algunas lágrimas.

–Lo sé, Lovi. Por eso digo que también te amo. –Los ojos del castaño contrario se abrieron como platos, algo incrédulos.– Creí que nunca me lo dirías. Soy feliz, ve~

Lovino esbozó una ligera sonrisa y abrazó a Feliciano lo más fuerte que pudo. Feliciano acariciaba el cabello de su hermano al mismo tiempo que le susurraba frases para tranquilizar su llanto. Luego de estar unos largos minutos abrazados, Lovino le plantó un puro y casto beso en los labios a su hermano, el cual fue correspondido por un alegre Feliciano.

Hay veces en los que aquellos amores imposibles triunfan y la felicidad que se siente en el momento es indescriptible.

.

**~Fin~**

.

* * *

**Extra:**

–Por cierto, ¿qué hacías realmente en casa del cabeza de patata? –Lovino se atrevió a preguntarle cuando continuaba conduciendo en dirección al departamento.

–Olvidé hacer una maqueta para mañana, y hoy Ludwig me llamó temprano para saber si estaba listo. Como lo olvide me ayudó a terminarla~

–¿Seguro que fue sólo eso? ¿No me estás mintiendo? –No era que no confiase en Feliciano, en quien desconfiaba era Ludwig, seguía pensando que el rubio pudo obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería.

–Sí, sólo fue eso. No podría estar haciendo otras cositas con otra persona que no es la que amo. –Sonrió hacia su hermano mientras se acurrucaba en el asiento del auto, dirigiendo tras unos breves segundos su vista hacia la ventana.

–Hmpf, más les vale. Si intenta hacerte algo dime y le doy una gran lección que no olvidará por un tiempo. –Una sonrisa siniestra apareció por su rostro que pasó desapercibida para Feliciano.

–Que sobreprotector~

–Lo sé, pero sólo contigo.

.

* * *

.

Espero que les haya gustado ¿qué les pareció? :3 ¿Merezco un lindo comentario o tomatazos? -Se esconde tras un escudo de cartón(?).


End file.
